The Last Compendium
by willgrahamssadness
Summary: When Dr. Xavier discovers a possibility of human evolution he recruits a team of extraordinary minds to help him discover the undiscovered.
1. The Recruits

**Letter from Dr. Sebastian Shaw to Dr. Charles Xavier**

Dear Dr. Xavier,

The board has reviewed your last theorem and has qualified for further research on your part, you will be granted to nominate a team of researchers to be working on the research, please inform me of the names by next week including a detailed CV and previous projects participation. Lab R25 would be yours to use for the length of time required for the research to be completed, need of specific lab equipment could be communicated to Dr. Emma Frost.

Best of Luck,

Sebastian Shaw

 **Journal of Dr. McCoy**

 _23 June_

Showed up late to today's lecture because Alex Summers failed to prepare the materials for today, all in all it wasn't his mistake entirely, and I might need to hire another TA, although that seems excessive since even the busiest of Professors has only one. Later in the afternoon I stumbled upon Dr. Xavier, he seemed to be in a very chipper mood, even more so than usual, he greeted me with a wide smile and a few pleasantries before he could no longer resist his excitement and finally said: ―

"Hank! My dear friend, if you are not busy please join me for lunch, for I have something that I know will very much interest you." His eyes were hopeful and wild as he took my hand and in a motion of near desperation he held on to it with more strength than I could imagine the man ever has, I could not help but to look at him in bewilderment as whatever it is that he has in his mind cannot be of small matter, I nod my head and acquiesced to his request.

We went to the restaurant by the University Centre and enjoyed our food under the sun, the weather was unusually warm and serene, as if a storm was in our way, but my friend was too busy multitasking between eating his food and furiously scribbling something on his napkin, he must have felt my confusion as he finally looked at me, smiling apologetically, and said: ―

"I hope you don't mind me ignoring you for quite a while there, my apologies, but the theory that I have proposed has been accepted and I want you to be on the research team, as I have known you for the longest time and your ability and focus has never cease to amaze me, you have been the most patient and diligent of scientist I have ever met, not mentioning your critical analysis and sudden burst of ideas and theories that no man would ever have thought of."

On this I could do nothing but gape at him, as the theory that he speaks about was deemed as nothing but nonsense and was set aside as such by the University just the year previous, after I expressed to him my most sincere congratulations he waved me off saying: ―

"Oh please, spare me the small talk my friend, I have received nothing but that from all departments, I need nothing of such from you, what I want to know is whether you would be joining me in this quest of discovery and what will be the most groundbreaking of our foreseeable future as a species."

His positivity on the subject was admirable, if only a little delusional, granted he is one of the most brilliant and progressive of scientist if I have ever met one, but this was all greeted by such hope that I could not do anything more but to see the man being disappointed on his results of study. Alas, I set these thoughts aside as a feeling of protectiveness towards my colleague and told him that there would be nothing more of an honour that a man could ever receive than to join in such a study. Dr. Xavier nodded his head as if proud of my decision, and proceeded to tell me that he planned to officially start the research programme by the beginning of winter, and I could not help but be frank on a few questions that has been plaguing my thoughts,

"Have you recruit any other person for the study, Charles?" To this he shook his head and gave me the napkin in which he had been so occupied by just a few moments ago, I looked at the napkin and on it was written a few names including mine, some I am familiar with and the rest I am in ignorance of,

Hank McCoy

James Howlett

Raven Darkholme

Moira MacTaggert

Erik Lehnsherr

Angel Salvadore

I have heard of Dr. Howlett for he is infamous of his impatience with students and at one point had thrown a case of coprolite during one of his lectures, resulting in the most well-known suspension in the past century, meanwhile Dr. MacTaggert of whom I am still indebted to from the many lectures that she has gracefully covered for myself during times I have been lost in my own researches, and Dr. Salvadore I am not familiar with but I know worked for the art department, which puzzles me on why Charles would want an expert on that subject for a genetics research.

"As you can see, I am not looking for experts in genetics only, you will be the only one other than Moira and myself, the others are all of different backgrounds and expertise," Charles said, through half chewed food, a habit which I had hoped he would have gotten rid of, "but you will see that each would be integral to our grand study, and I would hope that these extraordinary minds that I have gathered would be interested in joining us."

"Pray friend, I am of acquaintance with some of these minds you have talked so grandly about, but the rest?" I asked, if I myself, a dear friend of Charles, has doubt crossing my mind about his study, how would the rest of them accept the invitation?

In this he brightened up, if that is even possible, "Now, I see your questioning, but fear and doubt not my friend! For with my charming self they could do nothing but accept, I have no doubt that the professors of this University will not decline, as Dr. Shaw would be willing to help me for their participation, and outside of that, Raven, I have no doubt of joining for she is a fresh graduate of English literature and would be glad to receive such grand opportunity, and who, I must mention, also happens to be my dearest sister."

I could not help but feel even more confused than I was before, what research is this that requires an assembly of genetics, literature, and art? This was more akin to the rambling of a madman than of the amazing mind of Charles Xavier, I simply shook my head and hoped that Dr. Xavier knows of my bafflement.

"What you require is sleep, Charles, let these wondering ideas of yours mature and think about it some more, I do apologize for being forward, but I have heard nothing but pieces of rushed thoughts and hopeful ignorance, nevertheless, rest your mind, for no matter what conclusion you come to I will be onboard your ship." I said to him, words that has sadden myself to this second, for I am not a man to hurt another's feelings or to belittle one's ideas, but my conversation with him during lunch sparks nothing more than concern.

After my meeting with Dr. Xavier, I went back to my office and did some grading with the help of Mr. Summers, who was still shrouded in an air of apology, I told him that there was no reason of concern regarding this morning's incident, but my words did not seem to settle his mind, and with that there was no more that a man could offer, and we went on silently onto our grading.

The rest of my day was no more than the usual, I now have settled into my sleeping attire and will be ending the day soon enough, hoping for a good night sleep even if my heart is still uneasy from my words to Dr. Xavier.

 **Letter from Dr. Xavier to Dr. Lehnsherr**

My Dearest Erik,

I am very delighted to update you of my study regarding the human evolution and mutation has been accepted by the University for further research, and I hope that you would still keep to your promise of assisting me for the study. I cannot tell you how utterly thrilled I am to be able to inform you of this news.

I have heard that you are currently in the middle of a study yourself, so do feel no need to rush as I have scheduled this study to meet with your schedule, beginning in the winter, your participation is something that I rely upon, for if has it not been for you this marvelous knowledge would never have come to my attention.

I have gathered a few people whom I believe would be the most suitable for our intention, one of them being the famous Dr. Hank McCoy, that I have told you so much about, I am looking forward for you to meet him since he is not only a good friend of mine, not to rival you of course, but also one of the brilliant minds of America, and of my other colleagues who are no less of extraordinary themselves. I wish all the luck for your study and for its success, for your accomplishment is a pride of mine.

I hope life finds you well, and I hope to hear from you very soon.

Take Care,

Charles Xavier


	2. The Discovery

**Diary of Erik Lehnsherr**

 _30 June_ ―

The reoccurring earthquakes of Java has not cease, it only worsens, the locals seems to think of this as a sign for a coming disaster and was very frank to our Admiral, who believes in the nonsense as much as myself.

Lieutenant Cassidy approached me this afternoon with a letter in his hand, I could see even before it was in my hand that it is my long awaited letter from Dr. Xavier. I do not think that the Professor is aware of my location, as a letter from England would not have so easily reach the Dutch East Indies, especially with the limited amount of intelligence of the military, I am in pride that the letter was not mistaken as a food source. Joy.

It came to my attention that the earthquakes that has been plaguing the land is due to the mountain connecting the island of Java and Sumatra, it has been reported spouting clouds of sulfuric smoke and creating a deep rumble seemingly from the earth's very core, to this I cannot hold back my curiosity, I dashed for Lieutenant Cassidy and set up a carriage for the journey, the latter I find easy to achieve, but Cassidy, being one of the most fearful man in the whole of Java, refused even after I tried to threaten him with the lack of money and gold that he will be receiving.

Later when I was occupied in setting up my carriage, he came to me, and I have thought that he might change his mind, as I know the man would do anything to be off duty, but then he said: ―

"I would be willing to go with you on one condition."

"And what is that Lieutenant?"

"Take me back with you to England."

"Cassidy, I might be here on diplomatic immunity, but I am not of power, I could not simply take away a serving soldier whenever I please, I am very sorry to disappoint you, but the answer has to be no." His face was that of a complete hopelessness, and for a moment I felt sorry for the man, I took off my hat in a motion of apology, and bid my farewell.

And so the journey begins, I sat on the back of the carriage, excusing myself for such rare luxury, the journey will be that of two days, not very long, but with the occasional earthquakes, we might have to stop here and there as the horses, unlike the ones in England, are tiny (almost that of a mule) and incredibly frightful and foolish.

I took this opportunity to read the letter from Dr. Xavier, and I was no more than excited at the news, as hitherto I have not heard from him any more than unimportant blabbering of his personal life, which I am grateful to receive once in a while, but in the middle of all the chaos such serenity of life is to be envied.

I will need to arrange my trip back to England as soon as I am done with this journey, a shame as this place is one of paradise, with spices to range from all flavors, to the ever shining sun, and the mountains, islands, and seas to explore.

 _1 July_ ―

The coachmen informed me that we have reached Batavia, and I am to get supplies from the large trading market, I went quickly to get a few things that will be required for my expedition, the market is different from the ones in England, as this was less organized with baskets of fish and meat is strewn all over the ground, fresh with eyes of red, and the yelling of sellers advertising the low price, women with their shopping balanced on their heads, which still puzzles me to this moment, servants I would assume, to some local upperclassmen.

The market, though foul with the smell of meat and fish, creates a picturesque image, with the sun rising over the horizon and people setting up their little tents which would be their little shops for the day, a women, as they see me they started to speak in dutch to sell me their goods, spices, of all colors that a man could see, I declined with slight nod and a polite smile, never have I liked being in a crowded place so much before, filled with people so engrossed in their activity.

I walked further to where they sell tools, and found one just by the corner of the market, in a workshop, selling ropes and pickaxes and the kind, so I stopped there and bought what I needed, the old man was tall and stern, uncharacteristic of the locals, he grunted in assent as I asked him for the items, and bid me farewell with another.

"Where are you going, if I may ask, sir?"

I was surprised, and took a few steps back to face the man, since English is not a language common on the island, "To see the source of the earthquake, and to hopefully put it for education for the rest."

The man laughed, though I could not figure out whether it was on mockery or not, "It's the Tambora."

I nodded my head, as the mountain that my journey leads to was indeed the Tambora, "Yes, I do believe that it is so, but the locals seems to think that there is some kind of superstition behind this phenomenon, and I would have to figure this out in the name of science to educate them."

The man laughed just as he did before, "There is no use, sir, for this believe is embedded in their minds, if that indeed is your only reason of going, you would be better off back to where you were before, it is a dangerous trip that you are going for."

"And how do you mean?"

"From the earthquakes and the smoke I think you already know, sir."

"That it is bound to erupt? Yes, but it only just started from a few weeks ago it wouldn't erupt for another month or so."

"This one is different, sir."

I frowned, as I could not understand his thinking, "Oh, how so?"

"This one has not erupt for a long time, and so it will be one for the scale that we have never seen before." He said, somewhat grimly and nonchalant, as if he has already accepted said fact.

I gaped at him, not knowing what to say, as this thinking is perfectly sound, but not one of fact, "and you are educated in this matter, yes?"

The man shook his head, and let out a long sigh, "do not belittle me of education, sir, for I am more of an expert in the subject than any of your written books."

This man is beginning to rope my interest, as he spoke like that of an English gentlemen, with a slight difference in dialect, but educated to the brim, "And pray my man, do tell me of your knowledge and education you speak of, for I am an explorer and a man of education myself, I would never belittle a man of the same interest."

For the first time the man faced me, and only then I realized that he is taller than me, and not as old as I originally thought, "I have been observing Tambora for a long time, and among all the quietness it holds something that you would not thought to have ever existed."

"I would guarantee whatever you might say I would believe it with all my mind."

He looked at me with intense scrutiny, and I could not help but feel threatened at this, but there was nothing to be done, for whatever it is this man speaks of is worth a little of my dignity, "Come with me." He gathered a single carrier and took down the plank which closes his workshop, in my stillness he grunted: ―

"The knowledge is not within the tools, sir, if you are indeed interested on this, I advise you to come with me."

"I would have to inform my coachmen, and then I will be with you."

And with this I joined him for a walk to a quite forest filled with trees of the most voluptuous fruits, and of tall trees and fallen leaves, the man spoke not one word during our walk until I finally could make out our destination, a massive house made of wood and statues of stones seemingly guarding it, and plants that were well taken care of as the most beautiful of decorations.

I stepped inside, taking off my boots, as is the norm of the locals, and followed him inside, the inside of the house is just if not more, beautiful than the outside, this is a house of an upperclassmen of the most prestigious, not that of a blacksmith in a crowded market, and because of this I felt on guard in case that the man is nothing more than a crook or a murderer.

He led me to a library with shelves full of books of all kind, I had the chance to make out a few, those of geography, physics, and one I am most familiar with, one written by my dear friend, Dr. Xavier on genetics and mutations.

Whilst I am trapped in awe of the library, the man handed me a book, one of beautifully made from leather and paper of high quality, but it was worn as I could see marks on the leather,

"It is all there, what I have come to conclusion of, mount Tambora, was a study that I started for a very particular reason, that of us."

"Of us?"

"As a species, and as a being, my mentor, a man of incredible knowledge, was obsessed with the idea of power, not one of high rank or land, but raw power, the ability for us as a species to unlock abilities to control things as a sixth sense, something of natural power, just like running or walking, these powers he speaks of begins with mount Tambora, and will end with it, as he discovered a plateau of skeletons that are seemingly just like the rest of us, but contains one key difference, they were advanced, and more so than us, even though they lived centuries ago, they had crafts of vast scale, but no tools were ever found."

What he speaks of was overly similar to what Charles and I found, this theory that this man speaks of, so unbelievable to the modern world, that it was set aside as no more than insanity by numerous expert minds on the subject but Charles and I, this is not a mere coincidence of interest. My eyes were as wide as a saucer, and I must have looked like a fool for the man sighed loudly and said: ―

"Even your mind could not comprehend and believe what I am saying, if you could please step out of―"

"Have you found the reason?"

The man looked surprised at this and the first time since I have met him he was caught off guard, "The reason?"

"The key to unlock these powers, these mutations as my colleague and I put it, for he and I have understood that this mutations are still in some of us, just stored away, hid in a corner, suppressed."

In this he flashed me a smile and another being was behind me,

Two, that looks exactly just like the man,

Staring at me with the same smile of knowing,

And I grew weak and had to be put to bed to make sense of this discovery.


	3. The First Discussion

**Journal of Dr. McCoy**

 _24 June_

There is no class to attend today, so I have given Mr. Summers a day off to give him a chance to learn a few things for his upcoming exam. My mind has been occupied, and none less important than the others.

I am to see Dr. Xavier this afternoon regarding our talk yesterday, I have so unkindly lost my temper at him and felt guilty, and I am now in more agony than yesterday, for the advice that I have given to Dr. Xavier might be better for me than it is for him. And so for that reason, I was hanging around in front of his class waiting for him to finish the lesson, once he has made his dismissal I went up to him, and was greeted by: ―

"Ah! Dr. McCoy, my friend, just exactly the person I need to talk to!" He gathered the paper of his material for the class. I stood by the side of his working station and waited for him to finish gathering up his belongings, once finished he motioned with his hand for me to walk by him,

"Now, tell me, any change of mind? I do hope not." Charles was smiling as he utters his words, no doubt knowing already what my answer would be, and so I shook my head no, despite that, I still have a few questions about the subject that I would refuse to let go, and from the way Dr. Xavier behaves, I am sure that he is aware of this fact.

"Ease up Hank, I was thinking we could talk over tea? Or perhaps early luncheon? There is another person of our team that I would like you to meet, and this will be perhaps our first discussion as a party." He smiled and led us on the way to his office.

I could hardly contain my excitement on meeting this " _other person_ " simply for the fact that I could ease my mind knowing that I had not been the only one fool or gullible enough to believe in this study of Charles, "Only one other?" I dared to ask him,

"No, three." He looked at me with bright eyes and confident smile, this settles my mind, knowing that if I am indeed losing my grasp on sanity, I am not the only one.

"Will you tell me who?"

A rich laughter came from the professor, "My, my, can't you wait just another ten minutes?"

"If I may be frank to you Charles, I do not believe I could."

"Then we shan't waste another minute! Come!"

Before I even realized what were to happen I followed him to the direction of the biology department, walking as if I am a nervous wreck, feeling very similar to my first encounter with Dr. Shaw the time he first hired me as a lecturer of the University.

We walked past numerous labs, and final Charles stopped in front of the largest, grasping for keys from his trouser pocket, "Blast this trouser with pockets that are too deep for any human to reach." struggling as he, in defeat held the hem of his trousers and fought with his own pockets. I could only stand and watch, for what is a man supposed to do in a situation as such? After a few moments he exclaimed with a sound of delight and the glimmering keys dangles from his hand.

"You see my friend, the struggle is always worth the result." Grinning smugly in my direction, I only nodded my head and hope to move on from his antics.

As I stepped in the lab an overwhelming smell of new equipment filled my lungs, and for a second, I have never been a happier man than I was at the moment,

"All new I see! Aren't you delighted my friend? For this is where we will be spending most of our time in the next two months or so!"

"I have never seen such a well-equipped lab before, they surely believe in your theory if they trust you with all of these priceless technology."

"You speak nonsense, they trust our theory, and they trust us with these resources, for from now on my mind is yours and yours is mine! And now we wait for the rest of our mind to gather and only then we will be whole."

We proceed to small talks of weather and cricket, I tried to pry some information regarding the people that I would be working with so closely in the project, but the professor would not give me any knowledge and would deflect my questions with: ―

"There would be no use of me telling you about them, Hank. You will meet most of them today, and they are brilliant and extraordinary minds and kind people, and after that you would only have one of our colleague to meet, so please, do sit down and concern yourself not."

"I thought you said that three of our colleagues will be coming today?"

Dr. Xavier looked at me and slowly and patronizingly nod his head, as if he was talking to a child, "Yes, I did mention just that."

"There were six names on the napkin, Professor."

The wire seemed to finally connect in Charles' head, "Ah! Yes of course! I do apologize, I thought you were being quite slow there," this hurts, a tiny prick, tolerable, and certainly occurring, "Dr. Salvadore, unfortunately will not be joining us, because she mentioned having a gallery and some art exhibition to attend to during wintertime, and I refuse to force such a demanding study as this to an unwilling soul, that leaves Erik for you to meet of course, and he happens to be overseas, I sent him a letter last week, immediately after I received the news, I have not yet receive a letter back from him, but I guarantee he will be joining us once he is done with his business."

I have to be honest that I have never heard of Dr. Erik Lehnsherr, his name does not sound like that of an English or an American man, so the fact that he would be overseas makes total sense, although Dr. Xavier speaks of him the way he would an old friend, although before I could discuss the matter further there was a gentle knock on the door.

Charles excitedly greeted our guest and gave her a kiss in both cheeks, which perplexed me for a moment, until I remember that Ms. Darkholme is indeed, a relative of Dr. Xavier.

The woman is that of an extraordinary beauty and radiance, with fair skin and soft blonde hair and eyes that are almost as brilliant and expressive as that of her brother, she was wearing a blue dress that would be deemed distasteful on anyone else, but with such grace she seems to be one with it, not too subtle, but not obnoxious.

But in the presence of such a beautiful lady was I to embarrass myself, as I did not come forward to greet her and only stood where I was, acting like a fool in front of such elegance, ashamed though I was, she offered me her hand and I gladly bowed and kissed her ungloved fingers, when I looked up I could hear her letting out a beautiful giggle as she bowed.

"Well, Charles you have never told me that you work with such a gentlemen as Mr. McCoy." She said, words that still made my heart thrums happily as I write.

Charles merely shook his head, "This is Dr. McCoy," he corrects her, although if it were up to me I would be glad to let her call me by my given name, "and Hank, this is my beloved sister, Raven."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine."

"Good! Now, enough with that, you will be spending a lot more time together in the future, and I can hear footsteps coming our way." Charles went and open the door just as the first knock could be heard, surprising both our guests.

"Oh dear God! Charles! For once, can you not shorten my life by a decade?" the familiar voice of Moira could be heard, and behind her was the infamous Dr. Howlett.

"Now, now, Moira, I never intend to do such things," Charles said as he stepped aside letting the last of our colleagues come into the lab, "And Dr. Howlett, how kind of you to be joining us for our studies."

Dr. Howlett is exactly how I have imagined him, a tall man, though not any taller than myself, but considerably larger and healthier, his voice gruff as he responded to Charles' greetings with a short, "Likewise." And took off his hat in greeting to Ms. Darkholme and myself.

Dr. Xavier then started to explain the details of our study, one spectacular theory of human evolution, and one that I have heard multiple times before from the previous year, Dr. Howlett raised a few legitimate questions that I found myself asking the first time Charles had told me of it, and he came to a question that excite everyone in the room: ―

"If this so called extinct civilization or species, so advanced, so powerful they are, why did they went extinct to begin with? And if so how would any of us carry this ability?"

To this Charles replied, "An excellent question and skepticism, Dr. Howlett, my theory is that these people, and I remind you that they are no different than any of us in this room, did not go as much as extinct, but they went into hiding."

"Why? They are clearly more powerful than that of normal human beings? If they could control such things to build what you have described, surely a war between the two would result in the flourishing of their race?" Raven said.

"The reason being that they are clearly outnumbered, the largest civilization of this "race" is no more than ten, they seem to seek exclusions from the world, as understandably if some of us were to possess such power, we would be cast away from society, feared and detested no more than a wretched monster, but some of these exceptional humans have managed to integrate themselves in society, hiding their mutations away, resulting in inactive genes of their future generations, existing, but inactive."

I myself of course have heard this explanation before, and the intention of Dr. Xavier to reactive the very genes that hold these powers and mutations, although whom will be the subject of this research is still questionable, there were a lot of question that were raised that day, by all of us, and Dr. Xavier had been able to answer all of them, which is a remarkable feat.

Our first meeting lasted for eight hours and everyone went home with more questions than before, but Dr. Xavier promised to keep the meeting going, which is why he only plan to start the research officially by winter, wanting all of us to deeply understand the study itself.


End file.
